PokéYasha!
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Ash Ketchum e Pikachu caem num poço e vão parar em outro mundo...


**Poké-Yasha!**

_Uma fanfic crossover Inu-Yasha e Pokémon_

Ash Ketchum e Pikachu estavam andando há muito tempo. Tinham passado a cidade de Veridian faziam horas e agora...  
- Acho que estamos perdidos, Pikachu.  
- Pikaaa... (o u.u o)  
- A Misty tinha que ficar na cidade vendo os pokémons aquáticos! Pelo menos ela podia ter me emprestado um MAPA!  
Ao dizer isso viu uma garota vestida com um uniforme colegial entrar correndo numa floresta alguns metros à frente.  
- Ei! Espera aí! Vamos Pikachu, ela pode nos dizer onde estamos.  
A dupla sai correndo através das árvores. A floresta é muito densa e as folhas secas cobrem o chão. Eles não conseguem ver para onde a garota foi, quando vêem um antigo templo e resolvem ir até lá pedir informações. Mas... não contavam com um poço aberto bem na sua frente.  
- AAAAHH o que é isso!  
- PIKACHUUUUU!

Eles batem no fundo do poço... Ash se levanta, dolorido, pega Pikachu e olha ao seu redor, vendo um campo muito verde.  
- Será que ainda estamos na floresta? Mas nós não tropeçamos e caimos em alguma coisa?  
Ash, com Pikachu em cima do seu boné, começa a caminhar pelo campo. Andam por dez minutos quando vêem duas orelhinhas se movendo atrás de uma moita.  
- Que sorte, um Growlithe por aqui! Pokébola, vai!! - Ash joga a pokébola.  
- Ai, que droga é essa!  
- Pikapi!  
De trás da moita sai um garoto de cabelos prateados compridos, com orelhas de cachorro, e com a pokébola no meio da cara.  
- Um... pokémon humano? O.o'  
- Do que você tá falando, cara?  
Ash pede desculpas ao menino estranho, que se apresenta como Inuyasha, um meio-youkai, isto é, meio humano e meio demônio. Ash diz que ele é o "maior treinador de pokémons da cidade de Pallet" e pergunta:  
- Você sabe onde é o ginásio mais próximo?  
- Você fala de coisas muito estranhas... Deve ter vindo da mesma época que a Kagome, vamos procurá-la e aí você pode perguntar a ela. É seu esse youkai amarelo? §  
- PIKA!  
- É o Pikachu, meu primeiro pokémon!  
Assim, Inuyasha, Ash e Pikachu vão até a vila atrás de Kagome.

Enquanto isso...  
- Eu os vi entrando nessa floresta! O moleque e o Pikachu!  
Jesse, James e Meowth, a Equipe Rocket, são loucos para pegar o Pikachu de Ash para entregá-lo ao seu chefe, e mais uma vez eles estão seguindo-o. Os três atravessam a floresta, vêem o mesmo templo que Ash tinha visto e... - MEOWTH!  
... caem no mesmo poço também. u.u'  
- Acho que caímos em algum lugar.  
- Não diga, Meowth!!  - Olha Jesse!! - James aponta para um "bicho" andando no campo ao lado de uma garota - Aquele pokémon em forma de raposa deve ser raro, vamos capturá-lo.  
- É a primeira coisa inteligente que você diz! - Jesse e Meowth choram de emoção. T.T Jesse se levanta:  
- Então esqueçam o Pikachu! Vamos aproveitar que já estamos com nosso equipamento aqui e pegar o pokémon raposa!  
A Equipe Rocket pula na frente da garota e do "pokémon.  
- Quem são vocês!  
- Para proteger o mundo da devastação.  
- Para unir todos os povos de nossa nação. - Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor. - Para extender nosso poder às estrelas.  
- Jesse! - James! - Equipe Rocket decolando na velocidade da luz.  
- Renda-se agora ou prepare-se para lutar.  
- Meowth, é isso mesmo!  
Rapidamente Jesse e James agarram a raposa, colocam-na dentro de um saco e sobem num balão.  
- Adeusinho!! Hahaha!  
- SHIPPOU!  
A garota corre até chegar numa vila.  
- Inuyasha! Você tá aqui!  
- Kagome! Tem um tal de Ash e um youkai amarelo que querem falar com você.  
- Agora eu não posso... você tem que ajudar, um homem, uma mulher e um gato que fala sequestraram o Shippou!  
- Um gato que fala...?! - Ash entra na conversa - Só pode ser a Equipe Rocket! Eles pegaram o seu pokémon?  
- Pokémon?!! Shippou é um youkai! - diz Kagome sem entender nada.  
- Eles também são do seu mundo, garoto? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
- Esses três deviam estar atrás do meu Pikachu... Quando viram o seu tal de "youkai.  
- Então precisamos encontrá-los antes que eles voltem para o seu mundo com o Shippou - diz Inuyasha. - Vamos atrás deles!

Os três começam a caminhar de volta para o poço... No caminho Ash quase mata seu Charizard ao mandá-lo lutar contra um youkai em forma de aranha gigante, achando que era um pokémon, mas finalmente eles chegam perto do poço, onde estava, é claro, a Equipe Rocket. Kagome já se adianta:  
- O que vocês fizeram com o Shippou?! Devolvam-o agora!  
- Ah, então aí está você, Pikachu... - diz Jesse com olhar de desprezo - Estávamos procurando por você, mas encontramos um interessante pokémon de fogo no caminho.  
- SHIPPOU!  
- Pikachu - diz Ash - , você pode derrotá-los! RAIO DO TROVÃO!  
- PI...KA...CHUUU!! (o - o)  
Jesse, James e Meowth saem voando e deixam cair um saco, de onde sai Shippou.  
- Equipe Rocket decolando de novo.  
- Shippou! - Kagome abraça o pequeno youkai que parece uma raposa - Você está bem?  
- Sim, estou, mas não aguentava mais esperar vocês virem me buscar!  
- Kagome, Inuyasha... - diz Ash enquando Pikachu e Shippou começam a conversar - Como eu faço para voltar ao meu mundo?  
Kagome leva Ash para a entrada do poço, onde ele tira Pidgeotto da pokébola para poder voltar para cima.  
- Adeus a todos vocês!  
- Pikaaa!  
- Adeus!

Longe dali.  
- Fomos derrotados mais uma vez pelo Pikachu! - lamenta James.  
- Pois é.  
- Meowth, o que é aquilo?! - o pokémon aponta para o que parece ser uma formiga, mas muito grande.  
- Deve ser um pokémon muito raro!! Vamos pegá-lo!  
E lá vai a Equipe Rocket (tentar) atacar de novo.

**Fim :)**


End file.
